Silence
by gag577
Summary: 10 yrs. ago, Natsume met a mute girl in the hospital. They became close friends but destiny brought them apart. Will they meet again and will Natsume accept the sudden change from before? Please review...
1. Chapter 1

SILENCE

HELLO! This is the first story I take up seriously. Please review! It is a story inspired by a movie called Silence. But I didn't copy it. I just want the title cause its cool. . .SO PLEASE ENJOY or else TT

**SILENCE**

**Chapter 1 "The Promise Part 1. . .The Introduction"**

"Where are we going otou-san?"

"It's a surprise Natsume. But I promise it's a very very beautiful place"

"Is it far?"

"Ie. . .actually we're here. We just need to cross this road and will see it on the other side"

"Ok"

Meanwhile. . .

"Oh no! I can't stop this car! What will I do?! The break is out of control. Go on please just work work work. . .Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Look out!" the driver of the car said.

The father hugged his son as the car slammed into them.

"Otou-san Otou-san, wake up"

"Natsume-kun promise me that you'll never be weak. Be brave cause dad will go now. Ja-ne"

"Otou-san. . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Huh! Another damndream!" Natsume said "Why is this coming in my memory all over again. This stupid memory that I don't want to remember" Natsume mumbled coldly as he went out of his room and went to his balcony. He stayed there for the whole night and never went back to sleep. He waited until morning came.

Note: They are now in Middle School

Mikan the nullifier of Alice Academy hid in the Sakura tree behind her classmate Natsume Hyuga, the well known kuro-neko of Gakuen Alice. Natsume is reading his manga (as usual).

"Baah! Did I scare you Natsume? Did I? Did I?" Mikan asked. Natsume didn't answer.

"Natsume got scared. . .Natsume got scared. . .Hahaha!!" Mikan continued teasing him but still he did not gave any reactions.

"Ok! If you won't really have any reactions to what I'm doing here, I'll just ask you one question. Are you really a kind of person with a very cold attitude or just pretending to be? As you can see, I can feel that there is something in you that is different from what you are now. You have a gentle heart that you are hiding in the inside, am I right?" Mikan asked him with a very big smile.

"Shut up" Natsume said with a cold but low voice.

"What?" Mikan asked

" I said shut up!" Natsume said. Now he's so pissed and said "And don't you ever say that I'm just pretending of what am I really now. Now go before I turn you into ashes" still using his calm and cold voice.

"Ok. . . Take it easy" Mikan said while running very fast away from the tree.

When she was far from the tree, she began to talk to herself.

"What's up with him? Why is he so cold towards people? I know this started from the very start. What's with me that he don't like? I'm just being friendly to him. I can still remember the first time we have our talk and that was back when we were still in grade school. . ."

FLASHBACK

"Ohayu students" Mr. Narumi said "You have a new classmate. Let her introduce herself to you"

"Ohayu I'm Mikan Sakura. Just call me Mikan-chan. Nice to meet you all"

After class Mikan went to her most favorite tree the Sakura tree. But when she arrived, she saw somebody ahead of her there.

"Hello who are you? Can we be friends? I'm Mikan. We can be friends, can't we? Your Natsume right?" Mikan asked

"I don't interact with noisy people like you. . .polka dot panties girl" Natsume replied and walked away.

"What?! You pervert. . ." Mikan shouted

END OF FLASHBACK

"But that's not the real idea! I guess. I can't believe that he does not want to interact with me just because I'm noisy" Mikan said.

"Cause you really are the noisiest student in the whole class?"

Mikan began to turn her head around but something hit her. She then saw Imai Hotaru holding the BAKA-GUN.

"Ow. . .But do you really think I'm that noisy?" Mikan said while trying to stand up.

"Yes!" Hotaru replied.

"But you know how I feel, don't you?" The feeling of speaking every word I can"

"But you must also learn to control it. BAKA!" Hotaru said coldly without even answering Mikan question.

"Stop calling me BAKA"

"Ok AHO!!"

"Thanks for being there for me always"

"Your sulking again, aren't you?" Hotaru asked "Get those hands off me or. . ."

"BAKA BAKA BAKA "

"Ow. . .that hurts Hotaru!"

After the day the students rest on their own rooms.

FLASHBACK

"Ow. . .But do you really think I'm that noisy?" Mikan said while trying to stand up.

"Yes!" Hotaru replied.

"But you know how I feel, don't you? "The feeling of speaking every word I can"

"The feeling of speaking every word I can"

"The feeling of speaking every word I can"

END OF FLASHBACK

"The feeling of speaking every word you can, huh?" Hotaru asked herself "I can't really imagine that Mikan who is so noisy is a silent girl person" she said while closing her eyes. "I mean a voice impaired person."

That was my first Chapter and the second is more interesting please read…


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the continuation and this chapter explains everything

Here is the continuation and this chapter explains everything. Please enjoy. . .

**Chapter 2 "The Promise Part 2. . .The Flashback"**

FLASHBACK

"Move it, a child is in danger in here" the doctor said.

After the car accident, Natsume's father died and Natsume was saved. But he was crippled. He needed to stay in the hospital for many years for recovery and besides he doesn't have any family left. After being operated, Natsume started his recovery period.

At the second year of Natsume's stay in the hospital, something happened.

"Doc please help this child" A man said nervously while handling a girl about Natsume's age. (Natsume's age at that time is 7yrs. old.)

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"The girl had a car accident" the man said.

_Car accident? _Natsume thought while listening to the conversation.

Then the nurse of Natsume came.

"Oh! Little Hyuga what are u doing here? Oh, I see. It seems that you'll have a companion In the hospital, Natsume" the nurse said while smiling.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"I think she'll be staying in the hospital too."

"Nande?"

"Because just like you she needs to recover too. Now off you go to your room little boy."

After two weeks, the girl saw Natsume and approach her. She handed a letter to him that says: _Hello _But Natsume ignored her. She handed another letter that says: _I'm sorry if I can't talk nut we can still be friends. . ._ Without waiting for Natsume's reply the girl dragged him and bring him to the garden of the hospital. She sat down below a Sakura tree. She then handed a paper to Natsume which says: _You know what? This is my favorite tree _But Natsume still ignored her.(At that time Natsume is partially healed and he can walk and climbed). As she was about to write another letter she noticed that Natsume is not beside her. She then saw him in a branch of the Sakura tree reading his manga. She tried to climbed the tree. When she was about to reach the branch, her feet slid and she fell. Luckily, Natsume jumped and hugged her through the air and they both hit ground. The girl was kneeling above Natsume, there hands holding, his legs were in between hers. (Actually the girl is Mikan but they did not know each other yet.) Even though you cannot really call them friends, Natsume and Mikan were always seen together but Natsume really don't care about it he just read his manga wherever Mikan dragged him. One day Mikan wrote a letter to Natsume which stated: _I'll bring you to a place. I promise it's a very very beautiful place. _ Then, Natsume remembered what he's father told him before. He was so not in his self that he did not even notice that Mikan is dragged him. The place is like a tunnel. Inside there was a box covered with stone. Mikan wrote a letter that says: _We'll both write our name on a paper cause we don't know each other yet and the promise that we won't forget each other. _At first Natsume didn't mind abut later on he picked a pen and paper sand filled the paper and put it in the box. Mikan gave Natsume a letter which states: _We'll get it after 10 yrs. so it means we'll be 17 by then. _When they went out of the tunnel, a black limousine and men with a black tuxedo approached them. Then the doctor came and said to Natsume "You need to go. We'll miss you little boy"

Natsume looked confused. The man let him in the limousine and said "We'll explain it to you later" Natsume looked at the window of the car and the last person her sight caught was the girl from the hospital the mute one.

"Where are you planning to take me?" Natsume asked the man coldly.

"To Alice Academy little boy" the man replied.

Thank goodness it's so tiring to type because it's a narration. But it explains everything about the story so I really finished it. Wait for the thord again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks 4 ur reviews

Thanks 4 ur reviews. And thank u for wondering how Mikan get her voice. Just wait cause your answer is going to be answered. By the way I'm sorry for my mistakes in the previous chapter. It's because I get so tired in typing that's why I did not know that I have many mistakes. So PLEASE ENJOY. . .

**Chapter 3 "Change"**

"Ohayu Hotaru" Mikan happily greeted Hotaru.

"What's with you today you seem to be so happy" Hotaru asked with curiosity

"Nothing"

"Hey about the question you threw to me before. . . If I understand your feeling about being so noisy?. . .My answer is NO!!"

"What?! Why?!"

"By the way, why are you healed anyway?" Hotaru asked ignoring Mikan's question.

"Actually I owe it to you" Mikan replied.

"What?!" Hotaru asked coldly.

"Yes! When we were still not in Alice Academy, I often go to your old lab remember? Then one day, as you were so busy making a robot, I accidentally drank a weird chemical from your lab and I received my voice" Mikan said happily.

"So that's it! You won't get it for free. That cost 1 000 000 yen. . .Hehehe" Hotaru said while her eyes have dollar shape on it.

Mikan sweat dropped.

"I don't have any money! ! !" Mikan shouted.

"Quit shouting Sakura Mikan-chan. . ."

Mikan turned and saw Mucho

"Or else I will send you flying in the air"

"Yeah" Sumire seconded.

"Gomene I didn't mean too. . ."

"We'll forgive you this time." Mucho and Sumire said while laughing.

Then they went on their own way.

"I guess I'm really noisy. . .So it's time for a change now" I will now be quiet.

Hotaru sweat dropped because she doesn't believe what Mikan said. But little did they know a surprise awaited them. Then the bell rang.

After the class, Mikan was running in order to catch up with Hotaru in going to the cafeteria but she bumped into something. She then saw a dark raven haired boy, Natsume Hyuga! Mikan couldn't say a word because she was afraid. She then got a paper and pen from her pocket and wrote a very big_ Gomene _while giving it to Natsume. Natsume then remembered the mute girl from before. (He didn't even know it was Mikan.) Mikan was still shaking while lending the paper to Natsume and closed her eyes. Natsume just continued to walk. After eating their lunch, there next class started.

"Hello Mr. Narumi. . .It's our pleasure to see you today" the students said.

"It's my pleasure too. Please be seated. Today we will have an oral examination."

Everyone looked at Mikan (except for Natsume and Hotaru) because they knew that if there is an oral exam, the only student who has very long answers is Mikan. She will say all she knows about the topic and it's always based on its Jii-chan's words on her. But at that time, Mikan just kept silent and bowed her head. The students were having their turns in answering the question. Until Mikan's turn came. She was given a question that requires long explanation. Mikan gave only the answer but she didn't give the explanation to it. So Mr. Narumi was shocked.

"Is that all Mikan-chan?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Hai" Mikan replied.

"You'll get a low grade in the exam for that. This question needs an explanation. Don't you have any explanation to the question."

"Gomene. . .I don't know the explanation to that."

Now her classmates was also shocked.

"How about your Jii-chan's words? Did he say something about that?" Mr. Narumi still convinced Mikan to answer.

"Sorry but I realize that his answers are all silly.'

"Very well" Mr. Narumi finally gave up

FAST FORWARD

"Goodbye students" Mr. Narumi said.

"Ne, Mikan-chan why didn't you say some explanation to the exam?" Inchou asked.

"Yeah. . .We were so confused of your sudden change" Anna said.

"Yeah" Nonoko seconded.

"I just realize that I'm so noisy and I need to be silent now."

There was SILENCE, then, Inchou broke the silence. . .

"We. . .admit that you really are noisy and its irritating sometimes. But it doesn't mean that you'll never speak any word. You need to communicate too."

"Do you really think so?" Mikan asked

"Yes. . .You just need to control your mouth not stop it" Anna said.

"Ok from now on I will not be too noisy"

"That's the spirit" Nonoko said.

"Ok I'll try" Mikan happily replied.

So was your question answered. Actually this chapter only serves as an introduction for the next one. Please continue to read…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thank you for reading up to this chapter

Hey thank you for reading up to this chapter. I'm sorry for the Gome Ne thing. Please ENJOY…

**Chapter 4 "Could It Be? Or Just A Coincidence? "**

Natsume was in a very deep thought regarding what happen in the cafeteria. That time when Mikan wrote a letter _Gome ne_ and gave it to him. He just remembered the girl from before when he was still young.

_Stop it! It can't be!_ These were the words running in the mind of the famous fire caster.

"Stop thinking stupid" He said to himself "It can't be. The girl from before is MUTE and that Mikan has a mouth always never closed."

He then went to the Sakura tree and laid his back on its trunk. Then Mikan came out of nowhere and also laid her back on the trunk.

"You know what this is my favorite tree." Mikan said even though nobody asked her. But surely saying it to Natsume.

Natsume ignored her. He then climbed up on the branch of the tree. Mikan tried to climb the tree also. When she was about to reach the branch of the tree, her feet slid and she fell. Natsume jumped and hugged her though the air and they both hit the ground. Mikan was kneeling above Natsume. There hands holding his legs were in between hers.

_It can't be! This scene, this place _(Actually not place but what I mean is the tree. Just don't mind lets proceed.) Natsume thought.

_I remember something like this._ Mikan thought.

_Could it be? _They bought thought.

Then Mikan stand and helped Natsume stand.

"Gome ne I'm really sorry" Mikan said and ran way from the tree.

Natsume's POV

How can it be? It just can't be a coincidence! All of it it's similar. Could it be that she's the one? But how? No, it can't be! How can a mute talk. But her hair her face it's so similar. I don't know what to do. I'M SOONFUSED.

End of POV

Meanwhile Mikan ran and ran…

Mikan's POV

It's him. It can be him. But how? He is so cold and even says stupid words like "mizutama". The boy from before is different. He may not say a word when I will approach him but I can see that he has a good heart. But the look, the hair, the wild eyes…It's so similar. But it can't also be him! I just don't what to think! I'm so confused.

End of POV

Then Mikan stepped running. Then, a voice from behind said "What's wrong" Mikan turned around and saw Tsubasa.

"Nothing" she said.

"Nothing?... I'm not convinced to that." Tsubasa said.

"Really…I'm just thinking of something" she said.

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked.

On the other hand…

Ruka called Natsume and invited him to have a walk because he noticed that Natsume's having a very deep thought.

"Hey Natsume you seem to have a deep thought." Ruka said.

"It's nothing" Natsume replied. "By the way, what do you think about coincidence?"

"Coincidence?" Ruka clarified Natsume.

The same question was thrown by Mikan to Tsubasa.

"Coincidence? Let me think" Tsubasa said.

"For me, coincidence is when you think its destiny working on it but it's so hard to believe it is. That's coincidence for me ONLY." Tsubasa and Ruka said at the same time, different place, to different person.

(This definition for coincidence is not based on any dictionary and may be wrong. Just put it as Ruka and Tsubasa's side about coincidence.)

"Thank you Tsubasa-senpai" Mikan said.

"It's OK. By the way, I need to go. Ja-ne" Tsubasa said.

After Tsubasa left…

"So what happened is just a coincidence. So no need to worry" Mikan said assuredly.

On the other hand…

"Oi, Natsume I need to go to the barn. Wan'na come?' Ruka asked.

"No, thank you" Natsume replied.

When Ruka was gone…

"Coincidence, huh? So that's just a coincidence. I knew it. It was not her." Natsume said to himself and walked away.

So how's that? Is that Ok? Thank u for reading and please review.

By the way I want to acknowledge the song the ending song of Naruto Season 3 because it gave me the energy for proceeding because it played while I'm typing hehe. Don't mind me.


End file.
